


Rough Trade Prompts

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Ficlets, Implied Non-Consensual Potioning, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rough Trade Prompts, Slash, Spencer as The Doctor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: All of these will be stories from 500 - 1000 words. They are prompts from a writing group. Please do not expect more, each story is what it is. Title, pairing and genre will be posted at the beginning of each ficlet.Also, there is no set regular basis when these come-up so there is no regular posting period. A chapter will be posted after a prompt response is written.All unbeta'd, no non-consensual beta, thank you.





	1. Cave

Title: No Way Out  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner

Genre: slash

  
  
They had been running after the UnSub almost blindly. Hotch in front with Reid just behind him. They needed to stop him before anyone else was hurt. What they hadn’t expected was to get trapped in a cave. 

The UnSub led them into a trap and Hotch was cursing that he let himself and Reid fall right into said trap. He had to try to get them out of this situation, and quickly. The rest of the team were still at the station and wouldn’t think anything of him and Reid not returning right away. They had been in Santa Barbara, California for an entirely different reason. The case had literally fallen in their lap.

“Aaron, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know Spencer. My cell isn’t working.”

“Neither is mine.” The two men paced the large cage they had found themselves trapped in. Luckily it was far enough inland that the water wouldn’t come in and make their situation worse.

“What are we going to do? No one knows we’re here.”

“We have to trust the team Spencer. We’ll figure a way out.”

He was pacing the cell, his eyes taking in every single part of it trying to assess if there were any weaknesses. Spencer had already tried to pick the lock, but it was more sophisticated than what it should be. The UnSub had this all planned and they walked right into it.

Hotch wasn’t paying any attention to Spencer as he studied their situation. When he heard a thud and a moan he had a moment of panic when he turned around and saw Spencer lying on the ground.

“Reid?” Aaron crouched down and tried not to panic. “Reid, are you hurt?” Carefully he turned his partner on his back and started to check for injuries. When his hand felt wetness he closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. Reid did not need a panicking Aaron Hotchner. He opened his eyes and knew what he was going to see and he tamped down on the rage that wanted to overtake him. Getting angry was not going to help their situation. Hotch carefully felt around and found the exit wound. It was a through and through. The good news was it was on Reid’s side and not his stomach, the bad news was he was losing blood.

“Spencer, can you hear me?”

“Aaron?” Spencer looked up at him with clouded eyes.

“Dammit, why didn’t you tell me you were shot?” Hotch took off his jacket, then pulled off his shirt. He tore long strips and tied them together. He got Reid into a sitting position and pulled off his jacket, vest, and shirt, then just lifted his t-shirt. “I’m going to wrap the wound as best I can. This may hurt and I’m sorry.” Hotch wrapped the makeshift bandage around Reid’s waist and tied it securely. It was sort of tight which he hoped helped to staunch the flow of blood. Grabbing Reid’s shirt he wrapped it around and tied the arms together in front to add another layer. 

“Didn’t want you to worry.” Reid swallowed hard against the pain. 

“You know I’m always going to worry about you,” Hotch laid gentle fingers on Spencer’s face and prayed that they would be found. 

Taking his jacket he folded it up and laid Reid down with the jacket under his wound. The other Jacket he folded as well and put under Reid’s head trying to make him as comfortable as possible. The vest he balled up and pressed it against the top of the gunshot wound, hoping it would be another layer to help stop any more blood loss. He would hang on, no matter how long it took. He had faith in the team, he had to.

Several hours later Hotch was being woken-up by the sounds of scraping. Darkness had descended and he could just make out a body at the entrance to their cage. He bent down to grab the gun in his ankle holster, ready to fight off whoever it was. 

A light shined, actually several lights shined into the cage and Hotch had to cover his eyes to keep from being blinded. Then he heard a voice that almost made him want to weep.

“Hotch, you guys okay?” Derek Morgan asked as he ran over to them.

“Reid was shot. I’ve done the best I can, but we need an ambulance, now.” 

“Already got one. Just let’s get you out first so they can get to Reid, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Hotch stood on shaky legs, he didn’t want to leave Reid, but he uncurled his fingers from the man’s wrist and stood, letting Morgan lead him out. The EMT’s ran in and went right to work on Reid. A few minutes later they had him on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. 

“Sir, you may want to come with us to get checked out, and he started asking for you.” Hotch didn’t even hesitate as he scrambled into the back of the ambulance. When he was seated he saw that Reid was awake, he stretched his hand out for Hotch who didn’t hesitate to take it.

“Well,” Reid swallowed a few times before continuing, “We have a good story to tell our grandkids about our honeymoon, wouldn’t you say?”

Aaron’s eyes were wet as he held back all the emotions he had felt trapped with his new husband bleeding and feeling helpless. Despite the situation he smiled and gripped Spencer’s hand.

“Just, let’s not repeat this experience?”

“I love you Aaron. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too Spencer, and I’m not letting you go.” Aaron touched the ring on Reid’s finger and thanked every god he could think of for getting Morgan and the team there in time. They had too much to live for and Aaron was going to cherish every single day of their life together.


	2. Revenge

Title: Don't Piss off a Sentinel  
Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Tony DiNozzo

Genre: established relationship, slash

 

Tony was pacing the living room like a caged animal. He was pissed, no make that he was beyond pissed. He was livid and his Sentinel instincts were on overdrive. His guide was sleeping, exhaustion from the last few days had overtaken him. Their son was also pacing in his room, his heartbeat going so fast that Tony was a bit worried about him. When the knock on the door came, Tony let out a low growl, and didn’t even care that he wasn’t trying to control himself.

Opening the door he saw his friend and ex-boss standing there with an inscrutable look on his face.

“You called me, remember?” Gibbs growled back at Tony.

“Come in.” Tony stepped aside to let Gibbs walk in, and Tony didn’t miss the rise in the other man’s pulse and heartbeat. He knew what he was walking into, a Sentinel on the verge of overdrive.

“What’s goin’ on Tone?” Tony balled his fists next to him and hissed through his teeth trying to stay somewhat calm.

“Those fucking bastards came into our home, while JJ and Henry were here. They made Aaron get on his knees and they fucking  _ dared  _ to bring in Guides to  _ control  _ me.” He ground out through gritted teeth.

“DiNozzo, back up, what happened?”

Tony closed his eyes only for a moment to try to control his currently out of control senses. He made himself just calm enough to be able to tell Gibbs what had happened over the last two days. JJ and Henry hand come over so that Jack and Henry could have some time together. The boy’s bond was growing, but they were still young and neither set of parents wanted to push them. Then all hell broke lose when SWAT invaded their home and Aaron had been dragged away to the DOJ. They wouldn’t even let Tony near, even knowing the possibility of him going feral.

“Shit, is the DOJ stupid?” Even Gibbs knew it was the stupidest thing in the world to separate a bonded Sentinel and Guide pair. Especially one with as strong of a bond as Aaron and Tony had.

“I’m barely holding on here boss. I’ve never tasted the need for revenge like I am now. I want to take their heads off, every last one of them. Cruz included. He blames Aaron for the mind games Antonia tried to play with him coupled with Lewis, they think he was being  _ controlled.”  _ Tony growled again as his whole being was shaking with the rage inside him.

“Tone, you have got to get it under control. You can’t go after the DOJ, that’s not only career suicide, you’d end up in federal prison and Aaron along with you. You and I both know Sentinels and Guides don’t last in prison. Where would that put Jack? He lost one parent, he can’t lose the both of you.”

Tony paced the room and was going to say more when he felt that warm familiar calmness coming through the bond he shared with his Guide. A moment later arms wrapped around him and hands were touching him under his shirt. His favorite movie quotes were being whispered against his cheek as Aaron lips glided against him in soft butterfly kisses.

“Let it go Tone,” Aaron breathed in his ear. “Dial it back, you’re feeding Jack who is also having trouble calming down. Do you need help?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Aaron and took a shuddering breath. He nodded and Aaron helped him get control. By the time they were done and sitting on the couch Tony felt like he could finally breathe. 

“Hey, you’re back.” Aaron brushed his fingers along Tony’s neck, settling the both of them even more.

“How are you so calm?”

“I have two Sentinels in the house ready to tear people apart. If I’m not calm it hurts all of us.”

“We can’t let them get away with this Aaron.” Tony was still angry, oh he was angry, and he still wanted to ruin everyone who accused Aaron of having anything to do with the escaped serial killers.

Aaron smiled a slow smile, but it was almost as feral as what Tony had been feeling just moments before.

“We won’t.”

Gibbs looked between the two men and frowned.

“Okay, can someone finally explain why I am here?”

“Abby.”

Gibbs now looked even more confused, but Tony grinned an almost identical one to Aaron’s. In that moment he knew exactly what his Guide was thinking.

“Abby, of course. And Penny.”

“Uh, uh, this time, the Black Queen.” Tony’s eyes widened at Aaron’s words then he busted out laughing. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought.


	3. Wet

Title: The Words

Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

Genre: Pre-slash

 

Spencer was standing in the park opposite Aaron’s apartment building in the pouring rain. He was shivering, but he didn’t care about the cold, or the wet. What he cared about was the whispered confession that Aaron had made to him as he was recovering from being exposed to Anthrax. He knew his boss, his friend, would probably have never made that confession if he had been fully awake. It barely registered in Spencer’s mind as sleep took him under.

Now, he had a decision to make. Go across the street and confront Aaron with the words that were indeliby burned into his brain, his eidictic memory not letting him forget them. Or, walk back to his car and drive away, never taking that step that he knew, deep down, both of them wanted. He pushed his hair aide as he stared up at the apartment he knew was Aaron’s, the light from his room framing him in shadow as he worked at the small desk that was pushed up against that very window. Spencer knew if Aaron looked out that his own silhouette would be seen and Aaron would know who it was.

Spencer pulled his coat around him even tighter as indecision warred deep within him. He knew, as well as Aaron did, what a relationship between them would mean. If it got out, it could end their careers. Not only for bucking the strict fraternization rules of the FBI, but for a gay relationship between boss and subordinate. The FBI liked to tout that they were tolerant, and in many cases they were, but it most of those that identified gay kept it on the down low. Prejudice in the lettered agencies still happened, no matter how much they preached otherwise.

Spencer fingered the scarf around his neck, one that Aaron had given him at his first Christmas with the team. It was his most precious gift, and he wore it every chance he got. He knew he was running the risk of it stretching out, the soft fabric was not made for this weather, but he just couldn’t take it off. A comforting reminder of the friendship he had with Aaron.

Turning, he walked to bench and sat, his indecision making it difficult to move one way or the other. He knew all too well that he may have also misheard Aaron. That his mind in it’s fevered state had supplied him with a false memory and didn’t that just fuck with his head. Bowing his head he closed his eyes and knew he needed to move, to decide, he couldn’t stay in this indecisive state for too much longer. He ran the risk of getting sick, of aggravating his compromised lungs only being days out of the hospital. Not even the inhaler he had in his pocket would help. He’d be back in the hospital and Dr. Kimura would be yelling at him.

Spencer knew he had been too deep in his head when he was startled by someone sitting next to him on the bench.

“Reid, what are you doing? You know you could get sick being out here.” Spencer looked up into the concerned face of his boss and sensed that the man wanted to reach out and touch. 

“Hotch,” he whispered as he bit his lip, trying to keep his hands to himself when he desperately wanted to reach out, to touch, to tell him everything he had been feeling since their encounter with Hardwicke. That day brought it all into stark reality for Spencer. He was in love with his boss. The thought that Hardwicke would hurt Aaron was what made him ramble, and ramble he did. He was terrified that a moment like this, a moment that could change everything they were to each other would never come. And now that they were here, his words failed him.

“Come on, come inside. Let me make you some hot coffee, and I’ll get your clothes dry. Then we can talk.” Spencer almost protested, but the decision was now made, and he was relieved he wasn’t the one to make it. He nodded and followed Aaron upstairs. Silently he was given some sweatpant, a t-shirt and a towel. Just as silently he walked into the bathroom, dried off and changed. When he came out, towel around his neck, he stopped in his tracks at the look his boss was giving him.

“Hotch?” He was breathless as fingers gripped the towel and pulled it from around him. Aaron then gently shook it out and dried Spencer’s hair. After, it was thrown towards the bathroom and a hand was carded in his still wet hair. He was pulled close and warm, soft lips were pressing against his.

Aaron pulled back and cupped Spencer’s cheek, and laid his head on Spencer’s.

“You heard me,” Aaron whispered.

“Yes,” Spencer said as he lifted his hand and ghosted his fingers over Aaron’s jaw.

“Do you really want to try?”

Spencer smiled and tried to assuage the fear he heard in Aaron’s voice.

“Yes, Hotch, I want to try.”

“We could get fired.”

“I don’t care.”

“The team might not understand.”

“I don’t care about that either.”

“Haley…”

Spencer put a finger on Aaron’s mouth and smiled softly.

“We’ll work it all out Hotch.”

Aaron swallowed hard as he laid a hand over Spencer’s heart.

“Aaron.”

“What?” Spencer asked confused.

“When we are here, like this it’s Aaron. I don’t want to be Hotch right now, I just want to be Aaron.”

Spencer’s smile turned blinding as a tear slipped down his face mingling with the drips from his still wet hair.

“Aaron.” 

Aaron smiled back, the dimples popping out as he breathed deep.

“Spencer. Stay?”

“Yes.” Aaron gently backed him towards the bedroom confirming to Spencer the words that had been whispered in his ear just a few days ago,  _ I love you. _


	4. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sometimes it is Better Not to Remeber  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Harry Potter  
> Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Slash

James woke-up. He looked around him and saw that he was in a hospital bed, but it wasn’t like last time. Last time he woke with absolutely no memory except for two names, James and Severus. Then, it all slammed into him so hard he cried out in pain. Holding his head he curled up in the bed and screamed. Even the sound of rushing feet hurt his ears as he held onto his head wishing the pain to go away. Then he felt those familiar hands, hands that always soothed and comforted. Hands that touched him lovingly, and all the pain slowly ebbed away. Tears tickled the corners or his eyes as he looked-up into the face he had come to love. The all consuming love that dug right into his very soul.

“James. I’ve been so worried. I don’t know what’s going on, or why were here, are you okay love?” The deep timbre of his beloved's voice soothed him as the memories settled back inside him and for the first time in fifteen years, he knew who he really was. He knew who had taken his memories away, and to say that he was pissed would be an understatement. He also knew he was going to hurt the man sitting with him, holding him, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. He lifted shaking hands and cupped his husbands cheek, hoping he’d understand.

“Aaron,” Harry breathed out the name as he closed his eye. Fury churned deep in his gut at the person that hurt him, violated him and tried to emotionally enslave him. It was fate that intervened and brought his soulmate to him, for he finally understood that connection, that light that was always on the edge trying to break free. He knew  _ exactly _ who had hurt him. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. You’re going to find out things about me, things you won’t believe, but I promise, they are very real. I love you, and you, Aaron Severus-Hotchner, are my soulmate, never doubt that. But my name isn’t James, it’s Harry, or rather Harrison James Potter and there is so much I need to tell you.” 

“Draco was right then, that day in London, at the pub.” Aaron cupped Harry’s cheek and rubbed a thumb across. “You’re memories are back, aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

“Then, what are you afraid of?” Aaron smiled softly.

“Losing you.” That thought burned deep in his gut just as hot as his fury. He couldn't lose Aaron, not now, not ever. But, if he did he knew exactly whose feet to lay the blame.

Aaron chuckled and it broke Harry’s heart, “Why would you lose me? I love you, whatever your name, whatever you’ve done. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Harry swallowed hard as a tear escaped. When he finally looked around he knew exactly what hospital he was in, St. Mungo’s. Wiping his face he broke from Aaron’s embrace and knew the next few moments would test the strength of their relationship.

“I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. You have brought me nothing but love, joy and happiness. And Jack, oh Merlin, Jack is the light of my life and I would never do anything to hurt you. Promise me Aaron, promise me that no matter what you’ll keep an open mind.”

“Jame...Harry, what could you say that would ever make me not want to be with you?”

“It’s not what I’m going to say, Aaron. It’s what I am and the things I can do.” Steeling himself Harry sat up in the bed and tried to stay calm. “I’m a Wizard. A real life Wizard. Not like the illusions that Spencer does, or his physics magic, but I can do  _ real  _ magic Aaron.”

It was a long, very long, few minutes before Aaron spoke.

“Harry,” Aaron swallowed a few times as he assessed his husband’s words. “We can get you help. I know this has been traumatic…”

“ _ Silencio,”  _ Aaron tried to speak, but he couldn’t. Harry was, frankly surprised that the spell still worked. Fear slid into Aaron’s eyes as he looked at his husband, his hands shook and Harry’s fury at the one who helped do this burned even hotter. With a shaking voice he said the counterspell and saw the man he loved with all his being, back away from him.

“I...I don’t understand.” Then a dawning shone in Aaron’s eyes as he looked at Harry. “Foyet, y-y-you, you did something, said something...that day…” Harry saw the pain and fear in Aaron’s eyes.

“I didn’t know what I was doing, I swear Aaron. But, yes, it was a spell.”

Aaron stood and not saying a word, he ran from the room and Harry’s heart was breaking. He stood as that burning fury rose up hot and bright. He glared at the doors to the ward he was in, then closed his eyes and readied himself to apparate where he needed to go.

Landing in front of the Burrow Harry didn’t hesitate once. He stormed up to towards the house, breaking through wards as he went, his pain and rage fuelling his magic. He burst through the doors and looked at Molly.

“ _ Where is Ginny,”  _ He shouted, his eyes sparking with his fury as he glared at the woman he once cared so much for. Now, there was only anger.

“Harry, you’re alive. We, we thought you were dead dear.”

“Don’t play me Molly. Where is your daughter?”

“Harry, please..”

“ _ Where is she.”  _ Harry silently used a spell to throw Molly against the wall as he advanced on her.  _ “Tell me and I might let you live.”  _

Molly closed her eyes and shook in fear and Harry sneered in contempt.

“Diagon Alley, an apartment above the boy’s shop.” Molly shakily told him. Letting her go he apparated in the middle of the street.

“That’s right, The boy-who-lived is fucking alive,  _ bring me Ginny Weasley _ .”


	5. Fury #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reckless  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid as The Doctor

The Doctor stormed into the TARDIS furious at his companion, partner, lover, Aaron Hotchner. He paced around the console trying to calm down when he saw his companion walk in, still dripping wet from diving into the river.

“Spencer…” The Doctor spun around and glared at Aaron while his fists curled as he tried to reign in his emotions. “Ahh, not Spencer now. This,” Aaron took the few steps that would put him directly in The Doctor’s path. He lifted a hand and laid it on The Doctor’s cheek, softly smiling. “The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm as River once said you were called. That’s who I have right now, isn’t it?” Pulling away, the man walked to the railing that closed the console room off from the rest of the TARDIS.

“I hate that name. What the hell were you thinking Aaron?”

“I was thinking that a little girl was thrown into the river and I had a chance to save her. It isn’t any different than what we do on the job.”

And that was the crux of the problem right there.

“This isn’t  _ Earth _ , Aaron. This is Abraxis III. You had no way of knowing if that water was safe. What if it was sulfuric? What if it was heavy water? What if it held something else, something even I don’t know? You didn’t even think before you just leapt in.”

Aaron closed his eyes then pulled off his jumper and t-shirt before he walked back towards his lover.

“That’s why you’re mad at me, isn’t it?

“I’m not mad. I’m furious with you.” Spencer clenched his jaw as arms encircled him and he was being held against that strong chest he knew so well.

“I’m not going anywhere love. I promise.”

“That isn’t true,” Spencer growled as he reluctantly circled his arms around Aaron’s waist. “One day you’ll leave. They all do. And you will too. You can’t help it. I get it, but dammit, it gets...lonely.” 

Aaron fisted his hand in The Doctor’s hair and sighed. “My Doctor. Always trying to be so strong all the time. You know I love you and there isn’t anything that would make me voluntarily leave you.”

“Except doing something so utterly stupid as to jump into strange waters that could potentially kill you.” The Doctor glared as he tried to shove away from Aaron, but the man had a good hold on him. Then he was being lifted by the waist and set on the console. Aaron moved in closer and kissed him, forcing The Doctor back.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Spencer panted. “We are not having sex on the console. Not again. Remember what happened last time?” Aaron smirked and holding his lover right where he was he kissed him again, flicking his tongue out to swipe along The Doctor’s lips.

“Mmm, was it the Ice Warrior? Or, that time with Madam Vastra?” Aaron kept kissing his neck, touching him as his breath hitched and he arched into the touch.

“Aaron, we,” Spencer sucked in his breath as cool air hit his now exposed cock.

“Yes?” Aaron asked before grazing Spencer’s jaw with his teeth.

“We, we have a perfectly good bed.”

“Mmm, hmm.” Cool liquid was poured and The Doctor closed his eyes as he leaned back against hard metal, not caring as his back was pressed into buttons and switches. His trousers were tugged off him as he was being pulled down so his ass was just hanging off the side of the console. He opened his eyes and stared into the heated look Aaron was giving him before he was breached. All he could do was wrap his hands around the handholds on either side of him and wrap his legs around Aaron’s waist. They rocked together as pleasure swamped him. He sucked in a cry as a hand wrapped around his achingly hard cock, pumping him, bringing him closer to release.

The Doctor held on as Aaron thrust into him hard, and his hand gripped and twisted around his cock. He was so close as he pushed up and took Aaron’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss as his body stiffened and he came all over Aaron’s hand. His lover wasn’t far behind when he felt the swell of his cock still buried inside him. 

His two hearts were beating fast betraying the limp feeling he had in the rest of his body.

“One day, we’ll actually use the bed.” Aaron chuckled as he lifted Spencer off the console after pulling out of him. “I love you Aaron. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Reached his clean hand up, Aaron cupped The Doctor’s cheek, “You’d go on, have more adventures, save others. It’s who you are. I’m just a blip in your life and I’m okay with that. I like not having to be Unit Chief Hotchner when we are here, like this. You, in a way, have freed me Doctor Spencer.”

“Then stop doing stupid dangerous things. Don’t leave me.” All the righteous, furious anger had left him and now, there was a strange despair that gripped him.

“Never my love.” Aaron smiled, then bent down to awkwardly pull up his pants so he could go clean up. 

Spencer stood there, half-naked, cursing the universe for letting him fall so hard in love, knowing one day, no matter how much they tried, he’s lose Aaron too, and that just made him furious all over again.


	6. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: He Who Grieves for the Lost Children  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Anthony DiNozzo  
> Warning: canon child death, episod coda: Mosley Lane, Season 5

_ All of our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling -  _ Blaise Pascal

 

Aaron couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head. He knew they won that day, they had brought three children home. Three who would have never seen their parents again. Three who would heal, and live, and hopefully find love, joy, and happiness. Three who had suffered, but found the strength in each other to go on. They lived and now they were going home. What he couldn’t let go of was how close it had been to saving four, how one family left in grief and heartache. How he and JJ had to tell another family that their child was gone. He had to look them in the eye and tell them they did the best they could and deep down he struggled to believe that. He thought of Jack and what it would do to him if he was the one being told these things and he almost buckled under the weight of imagined grief. This feeling was sitting under his heart as he went home and held his son a little too tight. 

He was still deep in his head when his partner walked in the door and in his arms, he almost broke, almost let go, but he couldn’t, or more correctly wouldn’t. He shook with the emotions that got stuck so deep inside him that he couldn’t voice them, couldn’t tell even the one person that would understand. 

Aaron’s eyes were filled with the tears that he didn’t want to shed because if he did, he’d surrender to the emotions, to the pain, to the loss and forget that that day had been a win in the eyes of the team and they eyes of the parents that now had their children back. He was stuck and didn’t know how to move forward. Tony looked in his eyes with such love, understanding and hope that he almost gave in, but he wasn’t there yet. He needed, but not even sure what it was that he needed. Not till Tony grabbed his hand and led him to their room and held him close, lying soft butterfly kisses to his lips, cheeks, eyes, everywhere and it was so achingly gentle that he was getting lost in the touches. He was slowly letting the pain of losing go and yet he still shook with need.

Tony silently undressed him, always keeping a hand on him, not letting him fall, knowing what to do. When he was stripped fully, Tony then stripped himself, but instead of going to the bed, he led Aaron to the bathroom and started a hot bath. He added fragrant oils intended to soothe and comfort. He got in first and with a gentle smile prodded Aaron in letting him lay back in his arms. The warm water and gentle caresses calming the storm that had been raging inside him. He couldn’t help comparing his life with Tony to that of Haley and he felt it was unfair to both, but Tony understood him on a level that no one else had, not even his own wife. 

Strong arms and legs wrapped around him and held him in a cocoon of love that made Aaron ache with the love he knew Tony had for him. Still no words passed their lips, there didn’t need to be any in this moment of utter surrender. The storm was passing as silent tears slipped down his face as he grieved for a boy he never met, for the parents that would never hold their child again, for Jack who would never know his mother. Tony held him tighter as he brushed his lips along the back of Aaron’s neck. Gentle caresses as he worked through his grief. 

Before Tony, Aaron would have just locked it away, buried it deep and try to move on to another case, another grieving family, compartmentalizing and not letting go. After Tony, he started to learn how to let it all go, to let out the pain and grief, to understand it and strive to move on.

Tony helped him out and dried him, not letting him do it himself. Aaron was led to the bed and laid out on his stomach as strong hands kneaded his shoulders and back. More kisses and hands touching everywhere and it was all so easy to get lost, to let himself be taken care of, to be loved. To be reminded that he was loved and wasn’t going to be abandoned that Tony would be there when it was just all too much. 

He was reminded that it was okay to feel, to grieve and to let go. He took a sharp intake of breath when he was gently breached, and Tony held him down and took him to a place of pleasure and love. His mind emptied and that hard knot under his heart loosened as his wrists were gripped and his arms were pinned above his head. Tony moved inside him, making love to him, showing him pleasure can replace the pain. 

After they came Tony moved off him and Aaron rolled over and pulled his lover to him burying his face against his neck. 

"I love you Aaron, it’s okay to let it go, whatever it is.” Tony just held Aaron tighter as they wrapped around each other, giving and taking comfort.

“I love you Tony.” And just those words spoken aloud Aaron was able to let it all go, to forgive himself for something out of his control. He surrendered his grief and replaced it with love. 


	7. Surrender 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Back Again  
> Genre: D/s, Canon Divergence, Dom!Spencer, Sub!Hotch
> 
> This is a continuation of another story in the Smut War

Aaron stood at the bar sipping his drink and trying not to touch the collar he was asked to wear. He wasn’t even sure why he was there, or why he had called Spencer again. He swallowed as his mind went over the last case and remembered why he was there. He needed to let go, to forget. 

He didn’t jump when a hand was wrapped around his wrist and he was gently tugged out on the dance floor. When he looked he knew it was Spencer, even through the masks that the club made everyone wear, he could tell it was the man who had so beautifully dominated him just a couple of weeks prior.

“I’m glad you called.” Spencer’s back was plastered to his front, his arm was wrapped around Aaron’s neck. “Grab my hips and don’t let go till I tell you.” Aaron’s breath caught as he easily complied. The two danced just as they were. Every sway of Spencer’s hips had his ass brushing against Aaron’s cock, making his erection more evident through the tight jeans he was wearing. Another request from Spencer.

“I love dancing with you. You’re the most responsive partner I’ve ever had.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Aaron rumbled against Spencer’s ear. The man turned and pressed his front to Aaron’s.

“Whatever I do right now, you will maintain. If you come your punishment will be me walking out the door and not coming back for the night. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron shivered as they moved together, groins pressed tight, hips moving against each other. It was like Spencer was fucking him fully clothed on the dance floor.

Spencer reached around and grabbed Aaron’s ass and pulled him even closer.

“You can kiss any exposed skin except my mouth.” Aaron shuddered as he touched lips to neck, just below Spencer’ ear, along his jaw and cheek. He was rewarded with a low moan in Spencer’s throat and the swell of his cock against Aaron’s own already painful erection.

When he thought it was almost too much Spencer pulled away and twined his fingers with Aaron’s and pulled him along to the same room they had before. Closing and locking the door, Spencer ordered Aaron to take off his shirt and to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Spencer walked to the cabinet and unlocked it with his key and took out a pair of cuffs. Moving back to Aaron he linked the man's wrists together behind his back, then stripped and straddled Aaron’s still clothed waist.

“Tell me what you do,” Spencer asked as he trailed his hot tongue along Aaron’s neck.

“I..I work for the FBI,” Aaron breath caught in his throat as Spencer ground against him.

“Is that why you come here? Do you see too much Aaron? Do you have a hard time letting go?”

“Yes.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About your submission to me. I want more of that, more of you. Do you want that Aaron?” Spencer asked as he sucked a mark on Aaron’s shoulder making the man thrust up.

“Yes, god yes.” Aaron shuddered again as Spencer kept touching him. He ached to touch, but couldn’t.

“I don’t share. You would be mine, understand?” Spencer pulled back and looked into the lust blown eyes of Aaron.

“Yes, I understand.” Spencer slid off Aaron’s lap and stood up.

“Slide to your knees.” Aaron looked up at Spencer then carefully slid off the bed and down onto his knees. 

“Open your mouth.” As soon as Aaron did Spencer slid the head of his cock just inside that hot mouth and moaned. “Look at me and don’t take your eyes off of me while I fuck your mouth. Color?” Spencer pulled out just enough so Aaron could answer.

“Green.” Spencer smiled then once again slid his cock inside Aaron’s mouth. 

Spencer went slow at first and Aaron relaxed his throat, but didn’t take his eyes off of Spencer. A hand at his throat gently stroked, relaxing him even more. His mind started to empty as his body surrendered to the pleasure of the feeling of Spencer slipping in and out of his mouth, increasing the pace bit by bit. A hand gripped his short hair while the other gripped his shoulder. Spencer kept his gaze locked on him as his breath hitched then he pushed in and came down Aaron’s throat. Spencer pulled his cock free but softly stroked Aaron’s cheek.

“Stand.”

Aaron was floating on a high, but was able to get up and stand. Spencer undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers off him, his cock straining and leaking.

“Sit on the bed and don’t move.” Swallowing hard Aaron did as asked, waiting in anticipation.

Spencer flowed to his knees in between Aaron’s legs then proceeded a slow, almost torturous edging. 

“If you need to fall back, you can. I need your color Aaron.”

Aaron looked down at him with glazed over eyes. He was floating on a high as he tried to form the word that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Green, Sir.” Spencer hummed, and kept going, kept pushing at Aaron’s boundaries. Just when he thought he was going to come, Spencer pulled back then started all over again. Aaron was shaking, his skin had a slight sheen of sweat he was finding it harder to stay up. 

Finally he fully surrendered and fell back on the bed, Spencer crawled up and straddled his waist, took his cock and tugged. Aaron was begging, as he thrust up into Spencer’s hand, then finally, finally he heard the word he’d been aching to hear.

“Come.” 

Aaron thrust up as he came his cries muffled by Spencer’s first kiss. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. When he woke hours later, the cuffs gone, a glass of water, some ibuprofen and a note was left for him.

_ Aaron _

_ Once again, you’re submission humbles me. Till next time.  _

_ Spencer. _


End file.
